


Something Barely Remembered

by InsaneBlueGenius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Homeless Gabriel, Homelessness, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBlueGenius/pseuds/InsaneBlueGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel woke up not know where he was and barely knowing more than his own name. The people at social services are barely any help and who on Earth is Sam and why is it the only name he remembers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble I wrote that I keep thinking about continuing. I thought maybe putting it here would remind me to write more. Super slow going.

 

  
  
[Gif source](http://macurban.tumblr.com/post/37620972469)

Gabriel had woken up very confused. They had given him some clothing brought him into a crowded room and tried to explain to him that he had been found asleep in the park naked. They had brought him to the shelter in the hopes that they could get him in touch with his family.

“Do you have any family we can call?”

“What?”

“Family, Dear.” The woman said kindly. “Someone to come get you.”

Gabriel looked confused for a moment before slowly answering “my… family? No, I left my family. I can’t go back.” He frowned at himself. Not sure why he’d answered that way.

“How about any friends, sweetheart?”

“I…” He got distracted by a candy bowl on the woman’s desk for a minute. “Call Sam.”

“Sam? Do you have a phone number or a last name?”

Gabriel frowned, he remembered the floppy hair and a terribly worried face that he had to look up to see, but not much else. “I don’t….I don’t remember.”

The woman was still trying to smile, but she looked worried, “Do you remember anything from before we found you and brought you here, honey? Did you maybe hit your head? Get in a fight somewhere?”

“I... I don’t know.” Gabriel thought about it for a moment, “There might have been a fight.”

She reached out to pat him gently on the arm, “don’t worry, honey. We’ll get you settled in and we’ll see if we can’t find out where you belong.”

\--

That’s how Gabriel found himself sitting at a long table stacked high with newspapers. There was a new person beside him, a gangly looking kid who was maybe college aged, “Hey there. A lot of weird stuff has been going on lately so here’s a bunch of newspapers from the last few weeks. Maybe going through them will help you figure out where you belong.”

Gabriel was only half listening, instead he found himself reaching out to touch the edge of the kid’s shirt and humming in affirmation.

“Hey, you alright.” The kid tapped as his hand, bringing him back to himself.

Gabriel blinked and realized what he was doing. “Sorry, it felt familiar all of a sudden.”

The kid just grinned, “Maybe your friend Sam wears flannel or something. Or maybe you do.” the kid nudged him towards the papers, “Maybe see if anything else seems familiar to you. I’ll be right over there at the desk if you need me, okay?”

Gabriel nodded his thanks and pulled the first newspaper towards him. He didn’t really think he’d find anything in them, but you never knew.

-

An hour later he was still idly flipping through them. He’d moved away from the local papers and on to the ones that were from areas further away. He was skimming through an Indianapolis newspaper, bored, until he was suddenly frozen with fear.

He realized he was breathing hard and shaking slightly when he was brought out of it by the kid putting a hand on his shoulder and asking him if he was ok. “You find something?”

Gabriel nodded, glancing at the picture of the abandoned hotel quickly and tapping it before he couldn’t focus on it anymore.

The kid picked up the newspaper, “Elysian Fields hotel, abandoned for years due to a change in the tourist traffic pattern but they recently found…” the kid glanced at Gabriel, looking him over carefully before continuing, “They a bunch of abandoned cars there and some” the kid pauses and gulps, “body parts and blood spatters. Like something out of a horror movie.

Gabriel flinches, remembering a body falling, a bloody arm, and flames. Someone looking at him almost mournfully.

“Dude, were you there??” The kid is looking sort of morbidly amazed. “Maybe you were at the murder hotel.” He glances at the newspaper again, “At least that might explain why you can’t remember anything. Trauma can do that to a person you know.”

Gabriel remembers long shaggy hair around sad eyes, someone tall running out the door with two others and glancing back at him, he looks up at the kid, “I think Sam was there with me.”

The kid looks at him worriedly, “I hope he got out too then. I hope you find him.” the kid smiles, “But at least you remembered something right? Come on let’s get you away from this morbidness for awhile. There’s a TV down the halls.

He thanks the kid and sits down, flips on the TV and ends up flinching away from a show called Dr. Sexy, MD. Flips channels until he lands on CSI and finds himself wondering why watching someone idiotically wear sunglasses at night makes him feel like he’s missing someone. Also why it makes him really wish he had a lollipop.

He looks around the lounge he’s in and knows that he can’t stay. He has to find Sam, has to figure out what’s going on, he knows instinctively that the people here, as nice as they are, won’t be able to help him. He’ll try to remember a little more and then he’ll be out of here. He knows he has things he needs to be doing, even if he’s not sure what exactly they are.


	2. Ache of memories - teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teaser for the beginning of chapter two, figured I'd add it since my addition to chapter 1 doesn't actually show up as an update.

Gabriel slept in a room crowded with cots and all sorts of people. The shelter’s population hugely increased at night. He finds that there is a part of him that really enjoys being a part of a crowd, just one among many. It makes it easier to hide, easier to go unnoticed. It’s a lot more comfortable that being one of the only people around while people work around you and look at you curiously.

In the morning he sits among a group of people, mostly older, eating cereal and watching the new as the anchor talks about widespread illness across the nation.

An hour later he’s the only person still watching the news as they continue to talk about some of the weirder events happening all around the country. He blinks back into paying actual attention as they mention “...CEO of Niveus Pharmaceuticals found dead. Brady was a graduate of Stanford University and is not survived by any family.” he tunes back out as they go on to discuss what will happen to the pharmaceutical company. He’s not entirely sure why that one part caught his attention. None of it really sounds familiar, he’s pretty sure he didn’t know this Brady person and he doubts he had anything to do with a pharmaceutical company. The only name and feeling that really feels familiar is Sam. Sam with the impression of tall and sad eyes and shy smile.

He’s itching to go find this Sam person but he’s not sure where to look or even who he’s really looking for. The only thing he can do is wait and see if he remembers more.

 

 


End file.
